Without you there is nothing
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: Her world without him was nothing. She shattered. They could never be together. That's what he thought. But their paths would end up at the same point. GrayxLucy one shot! Please review


**A/N: Hey there ^^ A GraLu fic after a long time. Hope you like it guys and please don't forget to review if you wanna read more GrayxLucy fics aside from Yaoi. So enjoy and pardon my mistakes ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm Indian and the owner of FT is Japanese. I also don't wish to own it coz if I did, you guys will get crazy by reading Yaoi in it Lol.**

* * *

She tried to stop tears which were falling rapidly on her cheeks, but ended up crying more and more remembering the reason.

The blonde haired girl kept her palm on her chest, and she felt her heart beating loudly. It was aching.

She just wanted to forget it, forget it all. She wanted to forget _him. _

She tried to calm herself. She took few deep breaths, but DAMN! It hurt to breathe. She could only cry, cry and cry! There was nothing she could do!

Nothing to be together with him.

Why didn't he understand? She loved him with her whole heart.

_You are the reason why my dead heart beats._

Was it all fake? Didn't he ever get it once that she just wanted to stay in his arms.

It pained her when she remembered they had to stay away from each other.

It pained her when she tried to assure her stupid heart that she would be fine without him, but ended up remembering the fact that she had to be without him.

It pained her when she looked around and no matter how many times she closed and opened her eyes; she was alone.

The blonde haired girl stood up and walked to the table near her bed. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to suppress her cries, but her brown eyes were layered with tears.

In one swipe, she pushed everything there and it all fell. Everything broke; just like her heart.

The mirror shattered when she hit it with her fist; just the way she was.

Her fingers bled; just the way her heart.

She was angry, frustrated, heartbroken, scared and she felt empty. She was alone.

She broke down. She fell on her knees, her head hung low.

Golden bangs covered her face. But her brown eyes were still visible; they held pain. The broken piece of mirror showed it all. It showed how she was crying because of him.

She lifted it up and put it in the other palm. She closed her palm and tried to break the glass with her strong grip.

More blood came out and a drop slid down. The tiny pieces pierced her skin painfully. She closed her eyes in an attempt to only focus on the pain she was feeling physically.

But FUCK! She felt numb. The only pain she felt was in her heart. And it was all because of him.

HIM! HIM! HIM! She couldn't forget him…

She could not erase the times she spent with him.

She closed her eyes tightly to clear the image, but it became clearer.

_I wish to stay with you for eternities. But we both know that isn't possible._

She couldn't forget his eyes. His deep ocean blue eyes.

_You deserve to live happily. Not with a monster like me._

He was never a monster. He was an angel, HER angel.

_We need to go on our different paths._

Her fist tightened and it bled more. But she still only felt him.

His touch, his lips, his body.

She only felt him.

Her day started with him and till the night he was in her mind.

He was always there. He was everywhere.

Just why wasn't he with her?

Why did they need to stay away from each other when they were meant to be together?

Why was he hurting her for her own good?

"WHY? WHY? WHY? FOR FUCK'S SAKE WHY GRAY?"

She shouted. Her voice trembled, her body was numb. The only feeling she got was when she thought about him. And that feeling was pain.

_I love you a lot Lucy. But I can't risk your life. I'll rather watch you stay safe from afar. I can't be so selfish to take you to my dark world._

"Every world is dark without you Gray. And it's heaven if you are there." She cried and ran her hand through the blonde locks.

The silky hairs got out from her grip; just the way he did.

She couldn't. Even if she tried hundred times, she couldn't take him out of her mind. His name was already written on her heart. And no one else could take the place he had.

"Lucy…" she heard his voice and in an instant opened her eyes.

There he was, standing near the door. She stood up and quickly ran into his arms.

"Where were you? Don't go away please…" She cried burying her face deeper in his chest. He ran his hand on her back, rubbing circles.

He kept his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

He inched his lips closer to her. She just closed her eyes and waited to feel them.

She never felt. It was a hallucination.

A damn freaking dream she dreamt every minute she breathed!

_A vampire and a human can never be together. I'm fire. Even if I touch you lovingly, I'll burn you._

"You are always there in my heart Gray…" Lucy smiled sadly.

"I'm ready to burn myself for you."

* * *

"So what if no one can take my place in your heart? He can make his own place." Gray smiled. And he ran away in the deep woods, never to come again.

* * *

But no matter what way they choose, their paths will end up at a corner where they will have to face each other.

* * *

**Woha... I still can't believer I wrote it huh? And sorry for using 'she' and 'him'. **

**I actually did it on purpose.**

**Anyways, please review. It makes me smile ^^**


End file.
